Backseat
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kai and Rei make out in the backseat of a car. [What else can I say? There's not much too it. Written for indulgence purposes. Enjoy.] [KaRe Yaoi]


There is really no plot to this; well, you can pull one together, but its only there so that I have an excuse for Kai and Rei making out, in the backseat of a car. Heh.

You've been warned. Some male on male loving can be found ahead.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Backseat- **

Rei took in a very deep breath, as he opened the door and shifted to sit inside the vehicle once again. He silently slid along the backseat and the only sound was from the car door as it closed again. His amber eyes glanced to Kai, beside him and his lover's smile was comforting.

But he was still nervous.

He was after all, sitting in the backseat of a car, parked at the peak overlooking the town, with his boyfriend.

Slowly, they both moved in closer, until their legs touched in the middle. Rei sucked in another breath and Kai stole it from him, in a light kiss. It was hesitant but when they both turned in and looked at each other, it felt right. The caress was ghostly and it ended as fast as it began. But they were both smiling in the end.

''Rei…if you're nervous, we don't have too…''

Rei lifted a hand and pressed it to Kai's cheek, as the palm of his hand lingered over his lover's facial stubble. He grinned playfully and continued to gently touch his face. Kai leaned against the warm hand and nuzzled it. His crimson eyes fell shut and embraced the darkness of the night and his comfort when Rei leaned forward and incited another kiss.

The second meshing lingered, longer than the first, and it was not until their sixth kiss that the boys found enough courage to part their lips and lap their tongues together. Their teeth did not clang together anymore and they knew just how much to tilt their heads, for the best position.

Kai's fingers tangled themselves in Rei's raven locks and tickled the back of his neck. Rei tried his best not to giggle, but in the process, he bit down on Kai's lip and tugged on the flesh. He was about to apologize when he received a groan for the gesture. His eyes fluttered open and he purred.

Their breathing had become much deeper, as each passionate kiss, left them craving more. Rei still flushed in embarrassment and Kai still affectionately nuzzled his cheek, as they were both still tentative. Their fingers were laced together, between them and all around their close bodies the windows began to fog.

''Kai…can I sit on your lap?'' Rei's quiet voice asked, as his hand dropped onto the male's knee.

He just wanted to get closer and feel so much hotter but he was still quite shy. They had never been this physical before and besides, their current position was becoming hard on the neck. Kai smirked and with an alluring nod, he beckoned Rei onto his lap.

They stared at each other, for a long moment and as Rei chuckled and cheeks blushed a furiously embarrassing shade, he cupped Kai's face within his hands. Scarlet eyes watched him, until they finally closed, when the gap between them disappeared. Kai slid his hands onto Rei's back and caressed the small of his spine.

Rei shifted in as close as he could, without making the situation awkward. Their chests were pressed together but he made sure that there was still space between their hips. Warm hands encouraged his actions, as they traveled up his back and onto back down along his spinal cord. Rei shivered and as he moaned, a husky resonation, which echoed in the car, Kai kissed the corner of his mouth.

Rei tilted his head again and soft lips trailed a path along his jaw. He suppressed a whimper, but when a sucking sensation tugged on his ear, his body melted into Kai's embrace. Kai then murmured into Rei's ear, in a raspy sound, ''Rei, can you tilt your head back for me?'' Just as Kai agreed to his prior suggestion, Rei shot him a curious, but deviant smirk and looked up at the vehicle's roof.

Kai leaned in and as the tan skin was exposed, he pressed his mouth against the flesh. At the base of his neck, he left a sanguine mark. His fingers pushed aside the material of Rei's shirt and he left another path of saliva, until he nibbled on his shoulder. Rei began to squirm as he let out a satiated mewl, when a deeper resonation, sounded in the same overwhelming pleasure.

Rei opened his eyes, glazed over by a layer of lust, when he saw Kai blushing, panting, and biting on his lower lip. He looked down for a moment and understood why his lover was so flustered.

''Sorry…'' He murmured, in a playful hum and Kai squeezed his backside in return for the teasing grind of his hips.

They weren't quite ready for _that _just yet.

**-EndE-**


End file.
